


Without a Deadline

by anassa_anemou



Series: Parisian Affairs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Claws in a Sexual Capacity, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris made him a proposal, long ago, months really, but he never gave Derek a deadline, so he goes on to collect his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Deadline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



He came for Isaac, of course he did. It was because he needed to leave Beacon Hills and Cora was irritated with him within a week. Derek really didn’t like the weather in South America: it was too damp and the sun just wasn’t the same as California. 

Derek wouldn’t bend to Cora’s new Alpha, not when he had been attached to the idea of having Scott as his own. He smiles tightly, how things had changed between them.

“I didn’t think I would see you here.” Isaac frowns at him, and Derek flushes.

“Don’t be rude, Isaac, ask your guest in.” Chris’ voice rings through the house and Derek nods slightly, smirk almost settling into his face.

“Do you want to come in, Derek?” Isaac voice is hard, even if his eyes twitch slightly.

Derek lets his hand touch Isaac forearm, holding lightly. He doesn’t say anything, he wants to, but he knows he can’t ask for forgiveness, not now. At first Isaac tenses and Derek starts to pull his hand off, but then Isaac’s other hand comes to rest on top of Derek’s; it’s hesitant, but Derek will take it.

“In or out, Derek?” Isaac has a glint when he asks and Derek scratches his arm, lightly, claw extended: Isaac moves away from him, with Scott’s puppy eyes all over his face.

They move to the living room, and Isaac drops into a flowery armchair, pulling a soft blanket into him and picking up his book. He doesn’t mention Derek to enter further into the room or to sit, instead choosing to immerse himself in what Derek thinks is an old copy of Les Misérables.

“Please sit, Derek, and don’t mind Isaac’s rudeness, he just won a week of cleaning the entire library.” Chris’ eyes glint with mischief and Derek almost smiles, if it wasn’t his heart starting to pump quicker. Isaac growls lightly, but doesn’t move otherwise. Chris discipline seems irrevocable to Isaac. 

He doesn’t sit, he waits for Chris to say something else, but he isn’t sure what to do. He doesn’t want to say why he is here for, not with Isaac right there. Chris picks up on his posture, slightly tense and ready to bolt and leans over pushing him to turn back to the stairs behind him. If Isaac notices anything odd, he doesn’t say it. Still immersed in his book, they leave him, and Derek is grateful.

They move upstairs, to the library Chris just mentioned and while he been hesitant downstairs, Derek just moves now, without restraint. They topple in the rug, Chris’ hand trying to steady them and Derek wanting them to follow to the ground. Chris fights him, hand coming to rest against his throat.

“Why are you here, Derek?” Chris voice drops to a lower register; his breathing is still steady, controlled. There are years of exercises behind his posture.

“You told me to look for you.” Derek doesn’t say what Chris did the night they fucked at the loft, when Derek had broken things off with Braeden and Chris had come to say goodbye. If Derek wasn’t a werewolf, he would’ve kept the scratches from the bricks weeks later. If Chris hadn’t left, they probably would have fucked again, maybe in a bed. Or so Derek hopes.

“That was months ago.” Derek pushes at him, making Chris stand two steps back, feet planted on the floor.

“You didn’t give me a deadline.” Derek approaches him again, this time cautiously, eyes in Chris’. “I’m not looking for another night of sex.”

“It’s not what your body is saying.” Chris smirks slightly and Derek rolls his eyes.

“If it was just that, I would have called and asked for us to meet anywhere else.” Derek pushes him again, this time, making him topple to the sofa a few feet inside the room.

“Always in a rush, always using force.” Chris teases him, it’s without heat and Derek doesn’t mind his words, just crowds against him, letting his weight plant Chris more firmly into the old sofa.

They don’t really speak and Derek wonders for a flitting second if words will come when they become more intimate. Their mouths crash and Derek has to focus in not letting his fangs come into play; he been delirious for weeks thinking about Chris forceful kisses and the way his teeth like to come to play, biting lightly into Derek’s.

Chris pulls his shirt up, throwing it to the floor. His hands, then, go to Derek’s fly, cupping his cock through the jeans, eyes trained into Derek’s. The kissing stops for a minute, because Derek gets the urge to bite, bite, bite. Chris doesn’t seem to mind, thought last time, he shied away for Derek’s teeth and Derek moved away from his neck to suck his nipples.

“Fuck.” Derek moans when Chris squeezes his cock, the pain takes away some of the edge and Derek refocus in biting the strong neck. His pants are pulled roughly, shoes being pushed with them, and Derek is completely naked, having gone commando despite the cold weather in the Parisian winter.

It’s a fight for dominance at first, Chris sucking a nipple and Derek growling above, just for Derek to let one claw rip into Chris’ jeans, and Chris head butts him, making him fall beside the sofa and into the plush rug. Chris removes his clothes, movements precise and careful, making Derek have to wait.

They slow down for a bit, Chris kissing carefully along Derek’s neck, his hand moving to hold and bring Derek closer. The first touch of cock to cock makes Derek moan deep, sound almost null, but Chris notices. Fuck, but Chris notices and Derek trashes against him, pulling him in, desperate for more.

Chris pushes his arms down and looks at him. His eyes are hungry and Derek just wants them to speed things out. And Chris does, he spreads Derek’s legs, and hooks his ankles behind his own back. With one hand full of spit he starts jerking them together; with the other he fills Derek mouth, fingers teasing his tongue. It’s Chris’ time to moan, when Derek starts to suck his fingers, eyes devilish and taunting.

They draw close, smashing into a heated kiss and Chris’ hand immediately seeks Derek hole, he doesn’t push in, werewolf healing or not he won’t risk real pain or tearing. He does pick the speed in the other hand, making Derek pant harder and bite into his lip. Chris comes, unsuspected and quiet and Derek lies there, dazed for a second, before turning them and rutting against Chris thigh.

“Come on, Derek, come.” Chris voice is lower, almost a whisper, but Derek nods, eyes closed, trying to just feel the wet and hot sensation. It doesn’t last much, but it is delicious and Derek lets the pleasure wave ride out.

“My keys are in the bag by the door, just go take a quick round around the neighborhood.” Chris laughs loudly and Derek smiles at him. They both hear the front door slamming seconds later and Derek thinks it will be hilarious to tease Isaac later on.

“Shower.” Chris slaps Derek’s ass and moves to get up.

Derek thinks he wants to do it all over again in the shower and in the bed later, so he looks for his cell phone and shoots Isaac a message, letting him know his plans. The kid can use his keys to the hotel and give them some privacy or he can come back earlier and hear the moans; Derek really wants to make Chris lose his composure and he bets the best way is tire him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
